Shower Scenes
by MTL17
Summary: A series of shower scenes featuring various different combinations of Aubrey, Beca and Chloe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
**

Beca really shouldn't have been surprised. But then Chloe always had a knack for sneaking up on her/scaring the crap out of her. Still she was ashamed of herself for the girlish scream which escaped her lips and the way she jumped when she turned to see Chloe standing there in front of her with that big smile of hers. To be fair they were both naked in a shower. Again. Although to her credit Beca resisted the urge to cover herself this time, unless you count crossing her arms and scowling. The point was she didn't look embarrassed, just annoyed.

"Really Chloe, again?" Beca groaned.

"You left the door unlocked." Chloe said, "That was a sign, right?"

Beca opened her mouth, then paused. She had thought she locked the bathroom door, and Chloe probably wasn't above picking a lock, but the redhead just gave her this look. This heartbreakingly anxious look, which looked so earnest if she was faking it then Chloe a total psycho, which wasn't totally out of the question, but it kind of felt like kicking her out would be like kicking a puppy. And, even though she would never, ever admit it out loud, the first time Chloe had barged in on her awoke a curiosity inside of Beca she hadn't known existed. It scared her to be quite honest, but because of it she could have unconsciously left the door unlocked. Which didn't necessarily make it okay for Chloe to take that as an invitation, but whatever the reason for this situation maybe Beca could use it to her advantage.

"Cause it wouldn't be the first time that, you know... I miss read the signs." Chloe said, looking nervous for perhaps the first time Beca had known her, "I haven't, have I?"

"I don't know." Beca answered truthfully, before quickly adding when Chloe started looking unbearably heartbroken, "I, I don't think so."

"Oh." Chloe murmured, seeming to debate it for a second before smiling and moving closer, "I can work with that... if you're up for it..."

There was a long pause and then Beca nodded. Or her head spasmed from nervousness. Either way Chloe gave her a beaming smile and then quickly closed the very short distance between them so she could kiss her. Another girl's lips were pressing against her own, and as much as half of Beca was freaking out the other half was actually kind of liking it. Chloe was a good kisser. Soft, gentle, reassuring, Beca finding it surprisingly easy to relax and start kissing back.

What felt like seconds later, but probably a lot longer than that, Beca felt Chloe's tongue brushing against her lips, the redhead obviously hopeful for entry. Beca hesitated, and as she did so she realised her back was pressed against the shower wall, which made her jerk slightly in surprise. Which accidentally broke the kiss, which Beca wasn't ready for, so she took charge and kissed Chloe, even pushing her tongue inside the other girl's mouth. Chloe was obviously surprised, but quickly recovered. Beca was probably even more surprised, but she didn't really recover given she was having her first make out session with another girl and it was getting really, really steamy.

Chloe didn't think she'd been this excited in like, ever. Which was kind of weird because this was totally her thing. Not jumping girls in showers. Well, not just girls, and not just in showers. Chloe was an equal opportunity seductress, and that's what she'd been doing with Beca. It may not look that way, but to put this into context she had been shamelessly flirting with Beca every chance she got, and now they were in the showers of their hotel room. Sure, she used her position as co-captain of the Bellas to put them in the same room for this little trip, but Beca could have refused, and she had totally given her a look like she knew what she was up too. Everybody had, especially Aubrey.

Despite what Aubrey had told her on numerous occasions Chloe wasn't a sexual predator. She just had no gaydar and the only way she knew if a girl was interested was to be aggressively flirty, and to be fair Beca was like lesbian catnip. Chloe couldn't resist, and she didn't want too. Even if a rejection would have been super awkward. Then again she was used to super awkward, and even though her batting average was pretty good rejection was not totally uncommon, so of course Chloe had gone for it and so far it seemed she had made the right call.

Even if they went no further Chloe could call this a win. After all, she might deny it later but Beca was kissing her back. With tongue. And she wasn't even the first to grab the other's butt, which may have got Chloe a bit overexcited and grabbed and fondled Beca's boobs a little too fast, but then she slowed things down and they were fine. Beca let Chloe grope her, and groped her right back, the two of them continuing to do so when Chloe finally broke the lip lock in favour of kissing Beca's neck. Which gave Beca plenty of chance to tell her to stop, but she didn't. She just moaned happily as Chloe worked her magic and grinned against Beca's soft skin.

It probably wasn't helpful but Chloe was unable to stop that grin, or from whispering into Beca's ear, "I've wanted this for so long."

"Yeah, I know." Beca groaned, and then when Chloe pulled back and counted slightly quickly added, "I like it."

"Really?" Chloe grinned.

"Yeah." Beca blushed, avoiding her gaze, "I mean, everybody dances round what they really want, or are too scared to go after it at all, but you, oooooooooh fuck, you really go for it, and, ohhhhhhhhhh, I, I honestly admire that, and, mmmmmmmmm, oh yes right there, oh Chloe please don't stop, oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Chloe wanted to hear what Beca had to say, she really did, but Beca was just being so cute she couldn't resist leaning down to kiss the other girl's neck. That quickly caused Beca to become incoherent, and she gave up talking altogether when Chloe started kissing her way downwards, the redhead's inpatients once again biting her on the butt as she moved from that to quickly to wrap her lips around one of the brunette's perky little nipples. In fairness she started out sucking on it gently before giving the other the same treatment, going back and forth between those nipples while pressing plenty of kisses to the surrounding flesh, and it wasn't like Beca complained.

Beca probably couldn't have complained if she wanted too, as the sounds out of her mouth were now so embarrassingly high-pitched she was pretty sure only dogs could hear them and even then they wouldn't understand her because she was being too incoherent. That and they were dogs who didn't understand humans. The point was Beca was feeling a little overwhelmed. Okay, a lot overwhelmed, and she didn't know whether she could get a coherent word like 'stop' out of her mouth. Although if she could it would definitely come with a 'please don't' in front of it, because it was embarrassing how much Beca was loving this.

Which wasn't surprising. She hadn't needed to ask any of the Bellas if Chloe had a reputation for boning other chicks, although many of them had enlightened her despite joining the group at the same time she did. In fact she knew way too much about other people's sex lives, but for better or worse that meant she had a certain expectation with Chloe. An expectation Chloe was living up to nicely, but as nice as this was it wasn't enough. Beca wanted more, and when that desire turned into a need she whimpered and pushed down on Chloe's head.

Surprisingly Chloe didn't move, so Beca found herself whimpering, "Please..."

For a horrible moment Beca thought she would have to elaborate, the very idea of it making her blush bright red. Then Chloe looked up at her with this wicked look in her eyes, followed by an evil smile, then the redhead dropped to her knees and pressed her face into Beca's cunt. Just like that. No long drawn-out teasing, Chloe just pretty much licking her pussy the first chance she got. Okay, maybe that wasn't so surprising, but this was just another overwhelming act of this really overwhelming shower session, for a moment Beca tensing up and briefly considering asking Chloe to stop.

Then her body relaxed so much she was afraid she was going to fall to the ground in a heap, Beca letting out another pleasure filled moan as she grabbed hold of Chloe's head again, this time tangling her fingers in those pretty red locks and gently pushing the other girl firmly into her pussy. The other girl took the hint and continued licking, Beca swearing that she actually felt Chloe's lips curl upwards in a smile against her junk as she continued proving this wasn't her first time, Beca wondering to herself who were these other girls Chloe had apparently gone down on? Other Bellas maybe? Aubrey? Or every girl in school? Possibly every girl she ever met considering the enthusiasm and the skill Chloe showed at eating pussy.

Chloe had fucked a lot of girls, but she was only focused on one girl right now. The girl she had admittedly been a little obsessed with ever since they met a few months ago, Chloe taking an indecent amount of pleasure in finally doing what she had wanted to do now for so long and bring Beca Mitchell pleasure. Eating Beca's pussy in itself was one of her main goal/fantasies, however mostly Chloe just wanted to make Beca feel good, and she had a long list in her head of way she wanted to achieve that. It just so happened that licking Beca's cunt was at the top of that list. And would hopefully be a gateway into other things.

Briefly Chloe allowed herself to become distracted with thoughts of some of those other things she'd like to do to Beca, and do with her in general. Like having Beca return the favour, Chloe softly whimpering into her friend's pussy as she imagined trading places. Better yet Beca could just pull her upwards by the hair and kiss her, not caring that Chloe would have her cum and pussy cream on her lips and tongue, the brunette then dropping in between the redhead's legs and making Chloe cry out and clutched the wall, just like Beca was doing now. Oh yes, that would be wonderful. But this was Beca's first time with a woman, so Chloe shouldn't get her hopes up too much. After all, Chloe could remember her first time.

Not wanting to relive how selfish she had been Chloe instead focused on remembering all the skills she had learned from her years of fucking other girls and did her best to repeat it on Beca. That included increasing the force and frequency of her licks, going from first ignoring Beca's clit entirely, then hitting it with every other lick, and then finally lingering on it with each and every lick. She even took that sensitive bundle of nerves into her mouth and sucked on it, gently at first but like with the licking she increase the force until she had the proud Beca Mitchell begging for her again.

"Chloe please..." Beca whimpered again, "I need... I need... oh God, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooooodddddddddddddddd!"

If she could only restrain herself a little Chloe knew she could make Beca really plead for her. And hopefully one day soon she would. But for now she just couldn't deny this girl anything. Hell, she couldn't deny herself the pleasure of making Beca Mitchell cum. So she wrapped her lips tightly around Beca's entrance and after a few minutes of sucking slowly pushed her tongue inside, whimpering with joy at the beginning of the penetration and then when her tongue was as deep as it could go into the other girl. Then she began to fuck her. Chloe Beale actually began tongue fucking Beca Mitchell, making this like the greatest day ever.

Beca had no idea how she wasn't cumming right now. She had no idea how getting her pussy penetrated and then filled by another girl tongue hadn't sent her over the edge either, and it was touch and go there was some of the clit licking and sucking, but now she should be cumming for sure. The pleasure was just so intense, far more than anything with a boy, but she could obsess over that later because nothing could bring her down right now. Hell, Aubrey could march in here and start yelling at her and it wouldn't put her off. In fact for some weird reason she seemed to like the idea. Like way too much.

Again ignoring the confusing thought Beca concentrated on just letting nature take its course and simply cum in another girl's mouth. Unfortunately Chloe wasn't playing ball, the suddenly cruel redhead easily pushing Beca to the edge of orgasm and then keeping her there for what felt like an eternity. Whimpering and, to her horror, literally crying in frustration Beca tried to beg for more, not even caring what she had to say. She was ready to give Chloe her firstborn in exchange for a orgasm. Hell, she was ready to have Chloe's baby, if such a thing was possible. But she just couldn't form a coherent sentence. She tried over and over again, but she couldn't even get out anything other than some swear words or the name of the girl who was torturing her in this unique way.

Eventually Beca tried to allow herself to just drop down. It would interrupt the heavenly pleasure she was receiving, but if it led to her cumming shortly after it would be worth it. However, not only did it take ages to convince her body to cooperate but when she did Chloe kept her up with both her hands firmly on her butt, Beca not sure whether to be impressed or scared by the freakish show of strength. Then all of a sudden she was very much concentrating on standing on her own two feet. That and pushing Chloe's face as deep as it would go into her cunt, and little else.

That was because simply by increasing the force of her tongue thrusts Chloe sent Beca over the edge of the most powerful climax of her life, the brunette probably screaming so loudly that the whole hotel heard them while the redhead switched from tongue fucking her to sucking the cum out of her cunt. Chloe then went right back to the tongue fucking, but not for long as she soon made Beca cum again. And then again, and then again, and then again, Beca feeling like some kind of machine as what had to be an unhealthy amount of liquid left her body. Or maybe Chloe was a machine, fucking her relentlessly until Beca thought she was going to pass out.

Chloe didn't want to fuck Beca into unconsciousness, but she wasn't so sure she could stop herself. She had been just so obsessed with fucking this girl, and now she finally had the chance, Chloe was like a run-away train. It didn't help that Beca had the tastiest twat Chloe had ever sampled. Or maybe that was her obsession talking. Either way she couldn't get enough of Beca's regular cream, and somehow her cum was even better, Chloe loving it so much she was actually furious with herself for missing a single drop during Beca's first climax, and then she was livid when she missed even more of the following climaxes.

On the bright side the majority of that wonderful cream ended up on her face so she could clean it off herself later, and it was Beca's pleasure that really mattered, but still she tried really hard to get as much as she could. At least until she slammed a finger or two into Beca's cunt while sucking on her clit, Chloe's new obsession quickly becoming securing a second chance to do this as it was the only way she would be able to swallow the majority of Beca's cum again. And she wanted to be able to make Beca feel that again, and hopefully just be with her. Like, date her, or something.

In the name of that Chloe made sure she didn't completely overwhelm Beca, eventually bringing her down from her high and then kiss her way up her torso until they were face to face again. She then gave her a bright smile, and kissed her softly. There was a long pause and then Beca kissed back, pushing her tongue into Chloe's mouth and tasting her own cum and pussy cream, which delighted Chloe no end. Then, after several long minutes of kissing, Beca broke the kiss and pulled back with a hard to read expression on her face. Then Beca opened her mouth to say something, like probably claim she wasn't gay or something equally as laughable, before Chloe interrupted her.

"If you want to stop, just go to your bed. I swear I'll leave you alone if you do. But if you want to continue come to my bed, and I swear, I'll spend the rest of the night eating you out." Chloe purred, making the last part as seductive as possible and leaning in for another kiss.

Just after Beca closed her eyes and leaned in, Chloe pulled back, grinning wickedly at the disappointed look on her new lover's face, took a step backwards and then turned to leave. She tried not to look back, but she just couldn't resist, especially because she just knew that Beca would look adorable. She did, but she also looked so flushed and well fucked already, and Chloe had barely gotten started with her. Honestly it was almost physically painful for her to turn her back on such an inviting sight but Chloe felt she had too after once again being so sexually aggressive. She just hoped that Beca would make the right decision.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
**

Beca Mitchell froze and then almost jumped out of her skin when she woke up. Something was pressed against her back and it was freaking her out. More accurately someone was pressed against her back, and she was in a strange bed/room she didn't recognise, and she initially wasn't sure what was going on. Then the cloudiness of sleep cleared her brain and she remembered last night. Remembered her best friend Chloe Beale interrupting yet another of her attempts at a shower and looking so earnest and hopeful, and admittedly smoking hot, that Beca hadn't had the willpower to turn her away, the brunette then blushing as she remembered what happened next before cautiously turning around.

Maybe she was going to wake up Chloe and tell her this was a mistake. Maybe she wanted to glare at the girl who had seduced her embarrassingly easily. Or maybe Beca just didn't like the idea of being the little spoon. Whatever the reason she turned around it didn't matter, Beca immediately forgot it as she stared at the other girl. She was just so... pretty. Beautiful. Gorgeous and amazing. Amazingly gorgeous. Which Beca had known already, but seeing Chloe laying peacefully like this... just wow, Beca had never seen anything more breath-taking, the brunette just staring at the redhead like a total creeper for what felt like hours until Chloe finally blinked her eyes awakened and smiled softly.

"Hey you." Chloe beamed.

"Hey." Beca murmured instantly.

There was a long awkward pause. Or at least awkward on Beca's part as she honestly wasn't sure whether Chloe had any shame. Case in point, the smile barely dropping from Chloe's lips the entire time, and then the redhead ended the pause by leaning forwards and pressing her lips to the brunette's, not stopping until Beca kissed her back. Not that it was that much of a wait, Beca's brain shutting off and her body taking over as she started making out with Chloe again. Which she would probably regret later. But this wasn't later. This was right now, and Beca couldn't deny that Chloe was good at kissing.

Chloe was good at a lot of things, something she had proven last night. That thought made Beca blush, especially as she remembered after the shower she had cautiously taken up Chloe on her offer, , barely actually sitting down on her friend's bed before the redhead jumped her, positioned her on her back and then went to town on her cunt. It had been wonderful, but Beca had felt so selfish just lying there as Chloe ate her pussy for what felt like, and had probably been, hours until Beca just had unable to take it anymore and she had passed out from all the overwhelming pleasure the other girl had given her. This time would be different though, Beca promised herself.

So when she felt Chloe trying to roll her onto her back Beca broke the kiss and stammered, "Wait, wait, wait! I, I... erm, No! No, it's not, I..."

Chloe would have found this adorable if she wasn't so terrified. Oh who was she kidding, it was still adorable, but that didn't change the fact that she was probably about to lose a friend. Only no, Beca Mitchell wasn't just a friend. She was her biggest crush ever. The girl she wanted to fuck every second of every day and make her hers. Her girlfriend, and maybe even someday wife. And she had through it all away for one night of passion. Oh why hadn't she just asked Beca out like a normal person? Or at least not forced herself on her? God, she was no better than those ass hole frat guys who roofied their dates.

Taking a calming breath Beca reached down, grabbed a firm of hold Chloe's hand and said, "Come with me."

Chloe was so busy beating herself up that she completely missed what Beca said and was taken by surprise when her friend pulled her out of bed. Not completely, but it was impressive how much the tiny brunette moved her. And honestly, kind of hot, Chloe grinning at that and the fact that Beca was now holding her hand. Then all of a sudden Beca looked nervous again, she thought Chloe was hesitating or something, and technically she was but it wasn't intentional, so Chloe quickly got out of bed to try and end the awkwardness. Unfortunately, there was a couple of seconds of it, then Beca gently pulled Chloe towards the bathroom, the redhead grinning again as she hoped this meant what she thought it might.

Apparently it did, as Beca marched her into the bathroom and then shower before turning around, gently grabbing Chloe and pushing her against the same wall Beca had been leaning against last night. There was then another brief awkward pause before Beca grabbed her face in both hands and pulled her head down slightly while lifting herself up so their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss. Of course Chloe kissed back immediately, and although she stopped herself adding her tongue and scaring Beca off she couldn't stop her enthusiasm, which luckily only seem to encourage the other girl.

"I'm sorry." Beca murmured when she broke the kiss, then seeing the look on Chloe's face quickly added, "I just thought this would be easier. And, erm... comforting? Or at the very least appropriate."

"For what?" Chloe asked, totally confused.

Beca smiled, and blushed, and then leaned forward to whisper in Chloe's ear, "For me to return the favour."

Chloe's eyes went wide with surprise. And delight. Sure, she had been hoping that Beca would eventually return the favour, but she wasn't expecting this so soon. Assuming that Beca meant going down on her, because honestly it felt like just a little fingering would sent her off. Not that Chloe wouldn't be very okay with fingering, but a mirror version of what happened last night, would be too wonderful for words, and Chloe couldn't help hope that was the case. And it did certainly seemed like it from the way Beca was kissing her neck and sliding her hands over her body with surprising confidence.

Of course that confidence was 100% fake, as in reality Beca was a nervous wreck. But she felt guilty for just lying back and doing nothing last night, and honestly she wanted to find out what it would be like to... well, go down on a girl. Fuck, just thinking it was making her blush, which wasn't a good sign, but Beca was determined to do this for Chloe. Because she loved Chloe. Maybe more than she ever actually realised, and definitely more than she wanted to analyse right now. Just as importantly she wanted to do this for herself, to see if she could, and to see if she enjoyed it half as much as being on the receiving end.

Yet as much as she wanted to it was becoming increasingly apparent she was nervous as hell, her hands may have trembled at one point, leading to Chloe softly taking her hands and sweetly telling her, "It's okay, you don't have too."

Hearing the unbearable disappointment in her friends voice Beca insisted, "No, I want too."

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked sceptically.

"Yes. I do. I really do, I really, really do." Beca blurted, and then worried she didn't sound confident enough added, "I'm going too."

Chloe raised an eyebrow, "You're-"

"I know, that sounded super rapey. I'm sorry." Beca quickly apologised, "It's just-"

"You're nervous. I get it. And don't worry, it's totally normal." Chloe soothed, then added when that intent to appease her friend, "I want to try something, okay?"

"What?" Beca asked sceptically.

Grabbing onto the shower's handle Chloe asked, "Trust me?"

Beca nodded before she even thought about it. Because honestly she never really needed to think about it, as for better or worse she'd always trusted Chloe. Initially it was worse in this case, as Chloe turned on the water, which at first was cold as ice. But even then it caused them to giggle, after initially crying out, and then the water got warm, and Chloe gave her this look which made her feel like she was going to melt. Then she was pretty sure she actually did melt when Chloe reached out and began rubbing her hands over her body. Like, literally washing her. How was that erotic? Beca was pretty sure it shouldn't be, at least when Chloe wasn't anywhere near where she wanted her to be, but it was incredibly relaxing and Beca couldn't help think about what happened last night, and how determined she had been to thank Chloe for it.

Just as she was worried that opportunity had been taken from her Chloe guided her hands to the redhead's body and Beca found herself automatically beginning to wash Chloe, again finding the experience incredibly erotic. To be fair this was all very new to her, and unlike Chloe she very much lingered on certain intimate parts, namely Chloe's boobs, which felt like a perfect handful, and Chloe's well toned butt. She also spent most of her time kissing Chloe, which not only relaxed Beca but returned some of the confidence she had been feeling earlier. Or more accurately adrenaline masking itself as confidence, spurred on by Beca reminding herself over and over again that she owed it to Chloe to at least try and return the favour from last night.

So more determined than ever Beca began kissing Chloe's neck aggressively, licking and sucking at the sensitive skin there and even nipping at it a little like Chloe had done to her last night. Which made Chloe moan happily, but nowhere near as much as when Beca started kissing her way down to the redhead's chest, her eagerness/nervousness making sure she was there in a matter of a few seconds. She then hesitated as she had officially reached unfamiliar territory, and Chloe sense that, and Beca could sense that the redhead could sense that, and not wanting to disappoint her friend Beca pushed herself forward before Chloe could do something sweet like tell her she didn't have too again.

Chloe moaned happily as Beca wrapped her lips around a nipple, licking and sucking it before going back and forth between her boobs and then slowly dropping to her knees. Chloe would have maybe liked a little more foreplay, but then again she'd woken up this morning with a naked Beca Mitchell. That would have probably been enough for her, and after all the kissing and mutual washing she really didn't mind that Beca rushed the foreplay a bit. Especially as it resulted in one of her best friends Beca Mitchell kneeling before her, sticking out her tongue and cautiously sliding it over her pussy, going right from the bottom to the very top, Chloe letting out a long guttural cry as her most frequent current fantasy came true.

She barely had the presence of mind to reach over and turn off the water, and she only really did that because she wanted nothing to distract Beca from what she was currently doing. Okay, and because she didn't want to waste the water, as she prided herself on being environmentally friendly. Besides, if she didn't she'd just have Aubrey's voice in her head telling her to do it the entire time, and she didn't exactly want to think of Aubrey right now. No, she didn't want to think of anyone except Beca. Didn't want to be anywhere but right here with her enjoying this special moment.

The moment they took a step closer to being what Chloe had always wanted them to be, lovers. Not just for a night, or a night in a morning, and hopefully not for just a couple more times when Beca was drunk or felt she owed Chloe for something, but regular lovers. Ideally girlfriends. Because, as Chloe intended to tell Beca when she felt she was ready to hear it, she really wanted to be Beca's girlfriend. And for Beca to be hers. Oh Chloe got such a thrill out of those words, especially as they were closer than ever to being true.

Chloe's brain was going so fast she didn't notice at first that she'd only received one lick. Then when she realised she had a moment of panic, worried that Beca didn't like it and was about to walk out on her, or worse freak out on her, not only costing Chloe everything she truly wanted but destroying one of the most important friendships she'd ever had. Then Beca finally gave her a second lick, quickly followed by a third and a fourth, and so on, Chloe relaxing back against the wall with a grateful sigh as she could once again enjoy getting everything she wanted. Or at least pretty much everything.

Beca meant to give more foreplay, but the weird combination of adrenaline and nervousness she was feeling overwhelmed her and before she could come to her senses she was on her knees, sticking out her tongue and licking her first pussy. Then realisation hit and she kind of freaked out. She forced herself to finish the lick, but her mind was racing the entire time and when it was over she kneeled there with about a million thoughts in her head. At first it was almost painful, because those thoughts were going so fast that she couldn't really concentrate on one, but then she completed the lick and her head became filled with nothing but terrifying and/or exciting questions.

Questions like, does this make me gay? Does last night make me gay? Was I always gay, or does this make me gay? Am I totally gay, or just gay for Chloe? Cause how could I not be gay for Chloe? She's Chloe. Chloe is so sweet, and confident, and sexy, and... wait, did I just call my best friend sexy? Oh God, what's wrong with me? Is this wrong? It doesn't feel wrong, but should it? More importantly, do I like it? Do, do I like the taste of my best friend's pussy? Do I like the taste of pussy?

Particularly that last thought had Beca blushing bright red, but after the fourth or fifth time it circled in her head, she concluded she had insufficient data, having only sampled briefly. She also realised she had been just kneeling there doing nothing for quite a while, so Beca overcompensated by delivering half a dozen rapid licks to Chloe's cunt. She then lined up a bit, giving her the opportunity to answer the question, Beca ultimately deciding that initially she didn't love or hate it, it was just unfamiliar. Then she kind of, sort of, developed a taste for it and began licking more eagerly.

Then after a couple more seconds Beca pulled back, looked up at her friend and softly murmured, "Tell me what to do. Tell me what you like. I, I wanna please you."

Smiling at the adorable nervousness Chloe moaned, "You're doing a good job of that already."

Finding that hard to believe Beca asked, "Seriously though, can you give me some tips?"

"Okay." Chloe grinned, "Concentrate on my clit. Lick it, ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmm, that's it, just like that, oh Beca! Beca! Becaaaaaaaaa ooooooooooooh yessssssssssss!"

Beca still felt like she had no clue what she was doing, but concentrating her licks on Chloe's clit did seem to have a positive effect. Unless Chloe was exaggerating, or worse faking, just to make her feel better. Then again faking was unlikely as Beca enjoyed a little clit stimulating herself, to the point it was embarrassing she hadn't done this of her own accord, and she knew Chloe liked her, so... yeah, she should have done this sooner. And, even though she had been perfectly aware that Chloe liked-liked her for some time now, the thought suddenly made Beca feel very proud of herself. That and a warm fuzzy feeling she wasn't ready to analyse.

Chloe certainly wasn't faking her enthusiasm for this, and would have laughed if she knew that was what Beca was thinking. Before last night she wasn't sure if Beca knew the way she felt about her, because sometimes it seemed like she did, and other times it was like Beca Mitchell was the one person in the entire world who didn't know Chloe was crazy about her. Which was very frustrating, which was one of the many reasons, why ultimately Chloe had come on increasingly aggressively until there could be no doubt what she wanted, and amazingly that had paid off because now she was getting what she wanted.

She had Beca Mitchell on her knees in front of her, eating her pussy and making her feel oh so good. And even if Beca's inexperience was showing a little just the fact that Beca Mitchell was actually going down on her was almost enough to make Chloe cum. Almost, but not quite, and while Chloe held back on asking for more because she wanted to enjoy this wonderful moment ultimately she became greedy. Although to be fair she didn't think an orgasm was too much to ask in this stage, and Chloe was happy to do it herself if Beca wasn't ready. It's not like it would take much anyway. However Chloe couldn't help hope that Beca would be willing to push her over the edge.

"Beca! Oh my God Beca! Mmmmmmmm, please, ooooooooooh, please just ohhhhhhhhhhhh fuck, please fuck me!" Chloe whimpered in between moans, before further explaining as clearly as she could, "Fuck, oh, fuck. Fuck me with your tongue! Mmmmmmmmm, stick your tongue inside my pussy and fuck me with it! Please? Oooooooooooh Goooooooooodddddddddd, mmmmmmmmm, I understand if you can't, but mmmmmmmmmm maybe you could ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, oh yes, oh Beca! BECA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKK, OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDD YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS BECAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Chloe had been about a second away from suggesting Beca slide a finger into her, or sucked her clit or even just licked a little harder and faster, if the idea of pushing her tongue inside her made Beca uncomfortable. Then to her delight Beca's tongue slowly travelled downwards until it was lingering over her entrance, and then after a brief hesitation Beca pushed her tongue as deep into her pussy as it would go, causing Chloe to become increasingly incoherent until all she could do was scream in pleasure and tremble under the force of the mental and physical ecstasy she was in. She couldn't even stop screaming, although she tried her best as the last thing Chloe wanted to do right now was put Beca off.

Luckily that didn't seem to be possible right now as Beca tongue fucked her pussy with the kind of frantic enthusiasm only a beginner could dish out, and while that meant it was sloppy and uncoordinated there was something so endearing about that. That Beca didn't know what she was doing, but she was trying her best anyway. And of course this was Beca Mitchell, the girl Chloe loved, so it wasn't that long until the physical and mental pleasure caught up with the redhead and she came in the brunette's mouth, the orgasm so powerful that Chloe felt like she literally lost her mind for a few long seconds, which turned into a few long minutes as Beca continued pleasuring her.

Beca was feeling pretty mindless at this point, and that was a really good thing. If she was able to think properly she would totally freak out, over analyse this and totally killed the mood. Instead she was able to focus on the task of thanking Chloe for last night, making them even, and perhaps most importantly just making her friend feel good. That became easier as time went on, Beca kind of feeling like she got the hang of pleasing Chloe with those concentrated licks to the redhead's clit, and honestly kind of lost in it. So when Chloe begged, like literally begged her, to tongue fuck her Beca didn't even think about it. She just did it.

Before she had even got over how sexy having the more experienced girl begging for her was Beca found herself pushing her tongue literally into her best friend. She then felt her best friend quivering and pulsating around her tongue, Beca finding it so erotic that she whimpered into Chloe's pussy. Then she started to fuck it with her tongue, gently at first but quickly building up speed, until she made the other girl cum. She made the other, more experienced girl cum for her. Beca made her best friend in the whole entire world Chloe Beale cum in her mouth, the experience almost making her cum too.

It would be so easy for Beca just to slide her hand down to her own wet twat and push herself over the edge, but as tempting as it was Beca's priority remained Chloe's pleasure. Somehow the temptation to concentrate on swallowing the other girl's cum was even greater than making herself cum, yet Beca still ignored it in favour of tongue fucking her best friend, even when that was almost impossible due to how much Chloe suddenly started grinding against her face. Like, Chloe literally grabbed the back of her head, pushed her into her pussy and then started grinding her junk into her face in a way that Beca would have probably found funny if she wasn't on the receiving end.

She was sure it must look funny, but it didn't feel funny, or even unpleasant. It was actually kind of hot. Maybe a little scary, especially when Beca looked up to see that Chloe was almost unrecognisable, but still hot. Because apparently she had done her job so well Chloe was going out of her mind for more of the pleasure that Beca was giving her. This girl, who had fucked like hundreds, or at least dozens, of guys and girls over the past years, most of whom probably had way more experience than Beca, this girl, this fucking girl was cumming so hard Beca was the one driving her crazy for a change, and that made Beca feel something which was indescribable.

Then Chloe slowly started lowering herself down, keeping a firm grip on the back of Beca's head to force Beca to come down with her. For a second or two Beca wondered why this was happening, if Chloe had cum so much and so hard that her legs were too weak to hold her weight or if Chloe was up to something. Briefly Beca flattered herself with believing it was the former, but pretty much the moment Chloe's butt touched the ground the other Bella yanked Beca's head upwards and away from her pussy so hard and fast it almost hurt. Beca even let out a cry and opened her mouth to complain before she found herself staring at a beautifully flushed Chloe with an unreadable expression on her face.

The two girls then stared at each other for who knows how long, and just when Beca tried to say something Chloe pulled her head forwards while leaning forwards herself, as a result crashing their lips together in the roughest kiss Beca had ever had. It was so overwhelming that it took a few long seconds for Beca to actually kiss back, especially because she couldn't get over the fact that her best friend, who was another girl, was tasting her own cum and pussy juice on her lips. Then just as Chloe seemed to pause the kiss, when she was worried Beca was about to freak out or something, the brunette cautiously kiss the redhead, Beca quickly gaining confidence as Chloe kissed back until it reached roughest kiss status.

Somewhere along the way Chloe lowered Beca down onto the shower floor, the younger girl only noticing when the older girl lowered her into the small amount of liquid that remained after the brief use of the shower earlier, that water cold enough to make Beca break the kiss with a cry. She then pressed her lips back to Chloe's almost immediately, and things continued as before, except with the slightly taller girl's soft body press down against hers. Then Chloe's hand started to slide over her body, Beca happily doing the same, until her friend pushed her hand in between her legs. That was when Beca broke the kiss again to cry out, almost banging her head as she tilted it back to let out that cry.

"Do what I do." Chloe whispered softly, "Please?"

Beca was so groggy from the kiss it actually took her a few long seconds to realise what Chloe meant. She then felt embarrassed, mostly with herself for taking so long to realise, but also partly because she wasn't entirely comfortable with all this yet, and that made her angry with herself. That anger pushed her to shove her own hand in between Chloe's legs and start gently rubbing her friend in the way Chloe had been softly rubbing her. Which of course led to an increasing in the rubbing and the intensity behind Chloe's eyes, Beca unable to meet her friend's gaze as in this moment it was truly overwhelming.

Chloe knew she was running the risk of freaking Beca out, knew she should kiss her again, or something else to distract her from what they were doing, and more importantly Chloe's intense feelings for the other Bella. But Chloe just couldn't help herself at this stage, she felt like she needed to stair lovingly at the object of her affection, even if that object couldn't bear the sight of her. Gosh, it was totally wrong to think of Beca as an object. Bad Chloe, bad Chloe.

Instead of concentrating on that unfortunate mistake Chloe concentrated on how wet Beca was. How turned on her friend had gotten from going down on her, and especially how much this affected her hope for the future. Mostly though she concentrated on making Beca feel good, something Chloe wanted to do for the rest of her life. In this case it involved gently running her fingers up and down Beca's pussy lips for a few seconds, purposely teasing her friend, before sliding first one and then two fingers into the other girl, to her delight Beca then copying her actions.

What delighted Chloe even more was that Beca continued to copy her actions. Well, all of them except looking at her, but in that moment Chloe didn't really care. In fact she was rather enjoying the bashful look on Beca's face as she effortlessly fucked her towards an orgasm. Not that Chloe could take all the credit for that, as again Beca had been so freaking wet from returning last night's favour. Likewise Chloe was still incredibly horny from that, so it didn't take long at all for Beca's fingers to bring her to the edge of orgasm, and for hers to do the same to her best friend who would hopefully soon be so much more.

Then just as they were both about to go over the edge Beca looked at her, their eyes locking and time seeming to stand still. In that moment way too many thoughts went through Chloe's head for anything to be coherent, so all she could really concentrate on was this feeling of connecting to someone like never before. Of connecting to Beca Mitchell like she had never connected to anyone before, and from the look in her eyes Chloe swore that Beca felt it too. Then they came together, making that feeling even more intense, creating a perfect moment she tried to keep for as long as possible, before gradually bringing Beca down from her high, Beca doing the same in the two girls just continuing to stare at each other for a few long seconds.

Then they heard banging on the hotel door, and somehow Aubrey's voice travelled through it giving the illusion she was almost in front of them, "Chloe, get Beca's lazy ass out of bed! We've got a competition to practice for."

Of course at hearing that Beca scrambled out from underneath Chloe and covered herself like they had actually been discovered, the redhead taking a deep breath and then trying to comfort the brunette, "Beca, I-"

"Can we not talk about this now?" Beca asked in a soft voice, apparently back to not looking at Chloe.

This was disappointing, but not surprising, Chloe smiling softly as she replied, "Of course."

There was a moment of silence in which Beca slowly and awkwardly got up, then she blurted out, "And don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"Okay." Chloe said.

"Not that I'm ashamed of you, or... this, it's just..." Beca quickly stammered, searching for the words.

"It's okay, I get it." Chloe smiled softly.

"Oh... thanks." Beca said awkwardly, another moment of silence passing before Beca shuffled over, lean down, gently cupped Chloe's face and kissed her. She then murmured, "This was fun."

"Uh-huh." Chloe agreed with the big smile on her face, "We should do it again."

"Maybe." Beca replied, blushing slightly before stumbling out of the shower, leaving a grinning Chloe to lean against the wall and eagerly anticipate what would happen next.


End file.
